


Something Out of Nothing

by FlatlinesU



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Existential stuff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatlinesU/pseuds/FlatlinesU
Summary: There's a million, billion, trillion stars and Logic thinks too much. Inspired by the song Infinitesimal by Mother Mother.





	Something Out of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> That one Mother Mother song gave me some serious Logic feels, so here's a quick fluffy thing. Let's all be sad together.

As a personification of knowledge and reason, Logan was always the grounded one. Always thinking, always curious, always eager to teach and learn. He lived off information and data and he gets stronger when Thomas' mind does.

But as he sat on the grass and stared out into the memory of a glittering night sky passing overhead, his thoughts began to wander. There were trillions of stars in the universe. Each of those stars could have their own system of planets, some of which could be much bigger than Earth in terms of surface area. Despite being considered a medium sized planet, the Earth wasn't exactly small. In comparison to the universe, humans were a small, insignificant part of it.

If that was the case, then what does that make him? Patton, Roman, Anxiety, and Logan were nothing but synapses going off in Thomas' brain to keep him functioning. Thomas was a person. They were just fragments. Smaller than humans. More insignificant.

Logan wondered if the others thought about it before. If they ever looked up at the sky and instead of feeling awe, just felt so small. Anxiety probably has, considering the tangents he often went off of on a regular basis. Thoughts about the grand scheme of life was just part of what made Anxiety who he was. To Anxiety, earth-shattering revelations were just, as he so eloquently put it, an 'understood thing.'

He wondered how he could deal with it.

A solid but soft mass falling on his shoulders startled him out of his thoughts and he looked to see a familiar oversized black hoodie. Anxiety plopped down on the grass beside him, sans the hoodie that he haphazardly enveloped Logan with. Now that he had an extra layer on him, he noticed just how cold the memory was and moved to give it back.

"Keep it." Anxiety held up his hand to stop him. With some hesitation, Logan complied and Anxiety looked up at the stars, "So, is there any reason why you're brooding and staring into the void? That's my job."

Logan snorted softly and pulled his knees to his chest, "I was hoping to unwind."

"Hm." Anxiety's eyes flickered over him, "I'm guessing that didn't work out so well, huh?"

"Unfortunately not."

The two were silent for a long while with the memory of crickets chirping faintly around them. From the corner of his vision, he saw Anxiety lying back on the grass with a sigh, the twinkling sky shining in the warm brown pools of his eyes. It was rare to see him so relaxed, so vulnerable. Like he could fall asleep on the grass with no troubles in his heart.

"Anxiety."

"Hm?"

"What do you see when you look up at the sky?"

He raised an eyebrow and studied the view, his eyes twinkling with the light.

"Um...Stars?"

"Humph. And who takes things too literally." Logan huffed, pressing closer against himself.

"I don't know what you expect me to say, dude. It's just stars."

"I know! It's just...ugh," He threw his hands up, nearly knocking the sweater from his shoulders. "Doesn't it...I don't know. The cosmos are so vast and the earth is so small in comparison. Humans even more so. We're even smaller than humans; we're all just parts of a whole! Doesn't seeing it all just make you feel...insignificant?"

Anxiety stared blankly at the logical facet for a long moment, not unlike how he was studying the stars earlier. Logic huffed and slumped visibly, his breath materializing in the air in a fine fog. It was so cold outside.

"Jeez. That was dark, even for me." Anxiety nudged his shoulder against Logan's. When had he gotten so close? He was smirking, but his eyes were hard. "Look, there's no use thinking about that stuff, Logan. Trust me, when all you do is worry about things that you can't change, it's just gonna drive you up the wall. And it's my job to drive everyone and myself up the wall. Better to stick to what you're good at, huh?"

Logan paused to let his words sink in, staring at how his shoes sunk into the plush green hill.

"And what would that be for me, then?"

Just then, a cold breeze blew through the field and rustled the grass in waves. Anxiety shivered visibly and rubbed at his bare arms.

"Right now? I guess warmth." he groused. Anxiety crawled to the space between Logan's legs and curled up to the best of his ability. The other facet automatically wrapped the giant hoodie around both of them to ward off the cold. "And sometimes, all you can do is just think of the 'right now'."

They stayed like that for a long while, siphoning heat from each other until the breeze was forgotten. When Logan looked down, he saw Anxiety losing the battle with his drowsiness as he drifted out of consciousness.

With the darker trait asleep in his arms, it was like everything was reduced to the two of them. The endless sky, the vast cosmos above their heads faded from his mind and the universe was how Anxiety's chest rose and fell and how he looked so at peace with his place in the world.

And for the moment, Logan didn't feel so infinitesimal.


End file.
